IE: Truth & Dare :Orange Style:
by ObeseOrange
Summary: .::::Ohoho YES! I have joined in the fun! Y'know the drill people, send em in, send em in, and wait for the craziest story to ever be spawned! :D :::.   •U•
1. Chapter 1

Ear-piercing shouts burst out from the excited audience as a black-haired, blue eyed girl walked on stage, microphone in hand, and a wide smile stretched on her face. She stood in the middle, running a hand through her chin-length locks and fixing her knee length sapphire-blue dress.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Moroi, the host of Inazuma Eleven Truth and Dare!" She squeaked bowing as the crowd cheered again,"Please send in your dares and truths for the cast, who will come on stage and fulfill the tasks you send in. Please no dirty dares, some people are very uncomfortable with that. So commercial time! Use your time wisely and send in your dares! We'll be waiting!"

With that Moroi walked off stage and the audience was given blank sheets of paper and well-sharpened pencils, eagerly writing their dares, while having dark gleaming looks in their eyes.

XxX

I wanted to join the fun of ToD, so I decided to make one. Another reason why I wrote this is to get my mind off my shitty relationship with my mom, her sisters, and my own sister. send in funny ones okay? I need a good laugh :( In the meantime, please check out iwillkillforxavierfoster's new amazing story 'Of thunder and lightning' she needs ocs! So go help her with that okay?

Tootles my lovely oranges, I'll hopefully be seeing you in the next chapter ~ 


	2. Penguins and Dates

For the second time that day, the audience roared in excitement as Moroi walked up on stage, her signature blue dress on. Her make-up free face glowed brightly under the fleourecent lights, and her comfortable feet stomped the granite tiled stage. She waved happily, chuckling and tested the microphone," Hello everybody! We're back with Inazuma Eleven : Truth or Dare! Today we will be having two guest stars, but first let me introduce you to my co-host Jirou Sakuma!"

The audience stared blankly at the stage waiting fir the adressed oerson to appear. A few seconds ticked by and Moroi laughed nervously," Introducing my co-host, Jirou Sakuma!" She waited silently, and turned to the crowd, apologizing. She walked to the curtains and poked her head through the other side, and whisper-yelled," Sakuma you idiot! Get up here!"

A few seconds ticked by as the audience watched at the humorous exchange of silent shouts between Moroi and the hidden Sakuma. Suddenly someone walked out, his arms crossed over his chest and one visible eye glaring at the camera man with ferocious rage. The crowd boomed and clapped, Sakuma staring blankly, and angerly at them. He turned to Moroi," Why are they clapping?"

"You appeared. They do this all the time." Moroi cleared her throat and handed Sakuma a microphone," Sakuma! Please introduce yourself!"

Sakuma quirked an eyebrow,"What? Why? They already know who I am, no need for that."

Moroi blinked and swiveled around to face the crowd with a big, fake smile on her pale face,"Let's get on with the show!" A random hand shot out from the curtains and handed two white papers to Moroi,"Okay! Rainbooww, please get up on stage!" A random girl popped out from the crowd, a wide grin streching on her face as she excitedly ran up, her rainbow dress flowing with the wind.

"So here's what you wrote. Kidou dress up as a penguin, Haruna dress up like Kidou, Sakuma wear a penguin costume and Natsumi cook!"

"WHAT? You dragged me here to dress like a penguin?" Sakuma roared, enraged, glaring at both girls. Moroi stared stoicilly at him before pulling out a random contract, which had Sakuma's neat handwriting on it. Sakuma glared at it and crossed his arms,"...stupid."

"What is the meaning of this?" The entire audience turned their heads at the owner of the new voice. A blond dread-lock haired boy, wearing dark navy goggles stood infront of the curtains, face red with anger,"Truth and Dare! You expect me to cope with two big fat slobs kidnapping me in the middle of practice just so I can entertain this stupid audience?"

Moroi, Sakuma, and Rainbooww backed away slightly, staring cautiously at the penguin coatume clad boy. The black haired host sighed and addressed the crowd,"Alright people. Here he is the Emperor Penguin in all his feathery glory-" Suddenly one of the female watchers beckoned Moroi to her and whispered something in her ear. Moroi nodded and looked at Kidou,"Emperor Penguin, they want you to walk like a model and strut your stuff."

Kidou glared at the girl, pointing a wing in her direction,"You're absolutely insane if you think I'm going to lower my self-esteem to please a crowd. I'm out of here!" with that he turned around and exited through the curtains, a few feathers falling from his costume. Moroi bit her lip and rubbed her neck nervously.

"Oh-ho-ho okay! Um, next please! Haruna!" A sapphire haired girl walked out, wearing the Teikoku soccer uniform, a red-orange cape swaying behind her and blue goggles around her neck. She smiled happily and twirled.

"Jeez, at least someone isn't complaining!" Rainbooww mumbled.

"So! What do you think? I'm like his twin right?" Moroi, Sakuma, and Rainbooww exchanged nervous glances, and smiled fakely while agreeing.

"Yeah, Yeah! Sure!" With that Haruna left quickly, and pushed an angry Kidou out.

Moroi perked up,"Oh goodie! You're just in time for the next dare! Sakuma your costume is ready, please go change." she smiled sweetly at the glaring boy.

"Fine. Let's just get it over with! God...this is so stupid.." Kidou, Rainbooww, Moroi and the audience waited for at least five minutes for the boy to return. The blue haired boy stomped out, itching his belly and shoulders,"What the hell? It's so itchy!"

Moroi laughed and hugged him,"So cute!" she squealed! Sakuma's eyes widened, and a light pink tinge blossomed on his face. Was she talking about him or the costume?

"Oh yay! Thanks for doing my dares!" Rainbooww shrieked, overjoyed.

"Ah wait! Before you leave, Natsumi still has to pass around the food!" Moroi stated, calling out a random name, telling them it's Natsumi's turn. The audience 'ooed' and 'ahhed' at the lemon cream pie slices, which were all passed around in plastic plates. Moroi's eyes widened with excitement and Rainbooww licked her lips as she was handed a plate. Sakuma and Kidou had a hard time holding their plates with their two feathery, black wings,"...THREE!" Moroi shouted at the audience and everyone simultaneously took their first bite. All eyes grew as large as saucers and the pie was spat out on the floor, a puddle of saliva surrounding it.'

"She used salt instead of sugar! Rainbooww pointed out, grimicing at the salty, bitter taste.

Moroi was choking and wheezing, eyes red and watery, having a hard time speaking," C-commercial...we...we'll be back!"

XxX

Inazuma Eleven Truth or Dare : Orange Style : is brought to you by Orange-chan's boredom.

XxX

Moroi and Sakuma were on stage with a different girl this time. She had dark brown hair, dark eyes, and fair colored skin,"Everyone! This is NaCl, or aka iwillkillforxavierfoster! The cast will be performing her Truths and Dares!" Moroi looked at the first dare, which read 'Fudou breaks Haruna's heart without Kidou knowing. '

"How on earth will that go into plan?" Sakuma grumbled. A shrieking mohawk boy was shoved from the curtains, to the stage, nearly tripping over his own two feet.

He glared harshly at Sakuma and Moroi," What the hell is going on? Where am I? What is this?...and why are you in a penguin costume?" He grimaced at Sakuma, ripping a feather from the costume and examined it.

Moroi cleared her throat,"Well. If you have heard, this is a new show in which you will have to do the dares and truths of your fans. The first one which you will be-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! So you're telling me...that I...Fudou Akio...will waste my damn time for your precious audience? I'm getting outta here, and tell those men in suits if they even think about kidnapping me again, that I'll rip their-"

"No, Fudou! Come back!"

He stomped to the curtain, but took a step back as a huge, fat, scary bodygaurd blocked his way, his arms crossed and a stoic expression on his face.

"Move it fatass!" Fudou snarled, glaring holes into the bald man's head. The addresses man fisted Foudou's wrist and threw him on the floor, next to a worried Moroi.

"Michio, don't you think that's a bit rough?" Sakuma asked, crossing his black wings while quirking an eyebrow. The bodygaurd shrugged and disappeared. Haruna came out, smiling.

"It's my turn again? Wow! Alot of people like me! So what will I be doing?" she asked sweetly.

Moroi whispered something in Fudou's ears and he growled at her," If I do that, will I get to go home?" Moroi nodded and Fudou stomped over to a sming Haruna,"I think you're the ugliest, most disgusting, eye-wretching, figure- less, annoying, stupid girl that I gave ever seen and net in my whole entire life."

Haruna's jaw dropped and her eyes watered, before slapping Fudou and running away," You jerk! Onii- chan!"

"Finally!" With that Fudou left, leaving Sakuma, Moroi, and NaCl on the stage.

"Okay people on to the next dare!" Moroi squeaked. NaCl chuckled evilly and rubbed her hands together.

"Okay people! Goenji has to dye his hair and get piercings like the Dark Emperor!" NaCl shouted.

The audience grew quiet as a hooded figure walked out to the stage. Moroi and NaCl exchanged nervous glances, and suddenly the person pulled down the orange hood and revealed spiky shoulder length blonde hair with blue streaks, and pierced ears. What was most frightening about the person was the nasty, dark glare that he emitted," What...the hell...is going on here, Moroi?"

" Augh! How many times do I have to repeat myself?" She groaned.

NaCl took the oppurtunity to answer," Well, it's a tv show where you have to do the dares I tell you to do. And you did! Haha!"

Goenji ripped the ratings off and threw them on the floor, also taking off his wig which revealed his real hair,"This is ridiculous."

"That was rather quick." Sakuma mumbled to himself, itching his side,"Hey when can I take this off?"

"Quiet Sakuma! Next dare, Moroi-chan!" NaCl smiled.

Moroi nodded and pulled Goenji closer while pointing to a sentence," You have to take Haruna out on a date, without her brother or Fudou knowing!" Goenji turned around and glared at NaCl, wanting to burst into flames. A bawling Haruna appeared out of nowhere, well...she actually just cane from behind the curtain, and NaCl patted her back.

"There there, Haruna! Goenji's going to take you to you're faveorite resturaunt to make you all happy again!" Haruna perked up smiling at Goenji and asking if that was true. The boy blinked nervously and scratched his head, nodding hesitantly. The blue haired girl squealed with joy and looped her arm with Goenji's, sprinting away. A few minutes later a small girl and Kidou appeared.

"Next! Yuuka must go on a date with Kidou!" NaCl hollered.

"What? But she's just a little girl!" Kidou exclaimed, sweat rolling off his cheek. What kind of game was this?

"It's not a real date, Kidou. Think of it as a...play-date!" NaCl stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yay! Play-date! Kidou-nii-chan can we please go to Princess Paradise? Oh please?" Yuuka latched onto his arm, begging with the most adorable puppy face on. Kidou looked taken aback, but grudgingly agreed and walked away from stage.

NaCl clapped and cheered,"Okay next! Moroi! It's your turn!"

"Me?" Moroi asked in confusion.

NaCl nodded and peered at Sakuma with a mischievious smirk,"Moroi, you are dared to kiss your crush."

The black haired girl stiffened, face burning scarlet,"W-what?"

"Yup! You heard me, now kiss your crush."

"I...don't have a crush." Moroi stated lowly.

"Don't be ridicoulous! It's so obvious who he is!" NaCl laughed.

Moroi turned even more red by the second, and shook her head," N-no..let's just skiponto the next-"

"For Hiroto's sake!" With that said, NaCl roughly shoved Moroi to Sakuma, making their lips lock in a surprise kiss. They fell to the ground, Sakuma's fluffy costume breaking their fall. Their eyes were as wide as saucers, faces flushed. Moroi quickly stood up, face as red as a tomato and hands jitterly fumbling with the microphone.

"NaCl!" She shouted embarrassed. The other girl laughed loudly and slapped her back.

"You finally take action! Jeez, it's about time you make a move. Poor Sakuma's been waiting for years!" Moroi glanced at Sakuma, who was still on the floor, a dazed facial expression covering his feautures," See! Look how stunned he is from your kiss!"

Moroi shook her head and fixed her dress," N-next dare!"

Goenji, Haruna, and Midorikawa were thrown out from the curtain.

"Ah Haruna! Did you like the food?" NaCl asked. The girl nodded and thanked her, going back into the curtain wanting to tell Aki and the rest about her 'date'.

"Where are we?" Midorikawa asked,confused. He looked around The stage and the crowd, before his eyes fell on Sakuma," What's up with him?"

NaCl ignored the question and led them over to the front if the stage,"Moroi, NOW!"

"I don't know, NaCl. This dare sounds pretty mean-" Moroi mumbled quietly, holding her hands together, while grinding the granite floor with her blue flat-covered foot.

"DO IT!" NaCl roared, scaring the host of the show.

"Okay okay!" Moroi quickly shoved both confused boys off the stage, earning yelps of anger and pain from them.

"Well it wasn't a cliff, but at least it's something!" NaCl laughed loudly.

"I'm sorry guys! I was dared!" Moroi said. Goenji's hands slammed onto the stage as he pulled himself up, a glare etching his face. When he successfully got on stage, NaCl smirked.

"Endou, Fubuki, Toramaru! Shoot!" Millions of soccerballs flew like commets towards the platinum blonde as he stared nervously. Goenji flew back, crashing through the wall behind the audience. NaCl jumped and squealed.

"Now you know how that feels like, jerk!"

Moroi stared nervously at the paper and blinked at the last dare,"Endou, Toramaru, and Fubuki, shoot soccerballs at Goenji. Wow you really hate him."

NaCl laughed and nodded,"Yup! Well this was fun! Thanks for having me on the show!"

Moroi smiled,"You're welcome! It was a pleasure having you around!"

"Oh! One more thing Moroi-chan! Please submit OCs for my new story 'Of Thunder and Lightning!" NaCl shouted to the audience.

"Please go read her story everyone!" Moroi announced,"We'll be seeing you again! Next guest stars will be Katsura-Angel, and Akeemu-chan!"

XxX

Sorry I didn't get to write your truths and dares Katsura and Akeemi, I'm really busy at the moment, so I'll update in probably and hopefully in four more days. And NaCl there are two of your dares that confused me. They sound incomplete so could you resend them for me? R&R everyone! Peace! 


	3. The North Pole & Barney

A cheerful Moroi, a grumpy Sakuma, and a very excited guest star, named Katsura stood on the stage, microphones in hand.

"Thanks for joining us on a new episode of Inazuma Eleven : Truth or Dare! Let me introduce you to Katsura, our guest star, who has sone pretty funny dares up her sleeves! I can promise you that this will be a funny episode, right Sakuma!" the blue-eyed host turned to the boy, who was busy scratching his neck.

"Jeez these ties are annoying! Huh..? Oh..yeah, sure, sure.." he waved her off and started to undo his tie as Moroi smiled at Katsura.

"So, Katsura! Let's start!" The addressed girl perked up, nodding and pulling out a sheet of paper. She looked at Moroi before showing her the sentences.

"Can we start with the truths first?" she asked, before Moroi nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay but before all that, are all the people here?" Katsura asked hesitantly.

"Yup! No need to worry! Michio and his gang always capture- I mean escort the cast here! Okay Katsura, begin!"

"Endou, do you wish to fly and live in heaven or play soccer FOREVER?" The said boy walked on stage, wearing a mask of confusion.

"Eh? Heaven...?" He put a finger to his chin thoughtfully," Well...in heaven I can play soccer right...? I choose living in heaven!" Katsura nodded, somewhat surpised and turned to Moroi.

"Next!"

"Touko, are you in love with someone? Tell us the name!"

The pink-red haired girl named Touko blushed and glared,"W-what? Of course not!"

"She's lying!" Rika popped out from the curtains and sang in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up Rika! It's true!" Touko crossed her arms and looked the other way.

"Why are you blushing then?" Moroi asked, raising an eyebrow while smirking. Touko stiffened and turned to her, mouth opened to say something but was beaten by Rika.

"She's in love with Tsunami!" Rika shouted, making Touko gasp in embarrassment.

"Rika!" Touko ran away, hiding her blushing face while aiming to punch the blue haired mistress. Katsura and Moroi laughed and greeted Yuuka, who came skipping from backstage.

"Waddya know! It's Yuuka Goenji!" Moroi and the audience clapped for the cute girl, who stated in awe at the sigh of a big crowd.

"Yuuka! Did Goenji ever push, yell, or hit you?" Katsura asked suspiciously.

Yuuka put a finger to her chin in thought," Well...once I accidently drooped nii-san's cell phone in the toilet and he kinda screamed at me..."

Moroi clapped her hands, smiling brightly while laughing with Katsura," Dare time~ "

Michio, the big fat bodygaurd that took down Fudou..kinda...walked up on stage, slamming a chair down, with a tied up Shirou on it. The silver haired boy blinked in confusion and shock," Moroi-chan? Sakuma...? Is this that show-"

"Yeah yeah!" Katsura interrupted annoyed," I dare you to watch Barney untill the end of the chapter."

Fubuki blinked and stared blankly at Katsura, who stared back with the same facial expression,"...Excuse me?"

"You heard me Snow- White! Watch Barney!" She roared and suddenly Michio came back with a tv and pushed a tape on the VCR. Fubuki gaped at Moroi blankly.

"Are you serious...?"

"Hehe sorry Fubuki-kun, but Katsura-chan is the guest star...and we have to listen to what she says. That's the rule..."

" Hey kids! Let's sing the alphabet song!" Shirou glared at the tv with half lidded eyes...lord have mercy on his soul.

"This is ridiculous." He muttered, glancing back at the three other teens.

"Endou kiss Aki!" Katsura exclaimed, bouncing up an down.

"Nani?" Endou squeaked, blushing furiously. Aki also was flustered but didn't speak.

"Moroi-chan. Please tell Endou the rules of the game."

The host sighed," We have to cooperate with guest stars."

Endou looked at Aki and back at Katsura, then at Aki, and back at Moroi. The two girls nodded and Endou gulped. He slowly placed his lips on the girl's cheek, his face glowing red. The two blushing teens left and Katsura turned to Sakuma and Moroi, who were chuckling to themselves.

"Oi! Lovebirds! Come on were not done yet!" Sakuma blushed beet red and. Moroi frowned.

"What's next Katsura? I thought you finished?"

" Uh-uh No way am I done! We still have more to go! Kogure's, throw yourself in the sea!" Katsura commanded. A tv was bought by Michio which had a picture if a beach on it. Suddenly a helicopter whizzed by and a blue haired boy fell, screaming his lungs out and cursing. Katsura giggled evilly as Fubuki stared with shock at her.

"You're crazy!" He shrieked.

Katsura glanced menacingly at him," Shut up and sing the ABCs with them." Fubuki glared and looked the other way, closing his eyes and refused to watch.

Burn and Goenji walked on stage, and the audience cheered making both boys stare nervously at Katsura, Moroi and Sakuma.

"You two finally came!" Katsura shrieked," Okay okay! I dare you to go to the North Pole and stay there for two chapters."

"The hell? Why didn't you get Gazel? He likes the cold, and why the North Pole? What about the Sahara desert? Wait , what am I saying? I'm not doing that?" Haruya snarled ferociously. Goenji stood next to him with an annoyed expression on his face, and nodded.

"Michio!" Katsura called. The big fat bodygaurd was the last thing Burn and Goenji saw before waking up in a freezing, snowy area.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Burn roared, shivering.

Back at the stage, there was a tv hooked up on the wall which showed both shivering boys. How they managed to place cameras in the North Pole, Moroi had absolutely no idea.

Suddenly a loud growling noise was heard and Burn quirked an eyebrow in Goenji's direction," Jeez are you that hungry?"

Goenji glared and looked around," That wasn't me, idiot." they heard it again. Burn focused on something in the distance with squinted eyes.

"Hey what's tha-"

"Shit! It's a polar bear!"

"NANI?"

"Run!" Goenji and Burn began sprinting away, nearly slipping on the thin ice.

"What did I do to ever deserve this!" Burn shouted , gripping his hair.

The audience and Katsura laughed loudly as Fubuki gaped again in shock,"What is wrong with you people? That isn't funny! They could die!"

"Tch nah..they won't." Katsura stated waving him off," Anyway! Next dare! Fuyuka! Take a gun and shoot it at anyone you want!"

"What!" The purple haired beauty shouted.

"Don't worry! They'll survive. Besides this a story, so Irange-San will hopefully not kill them!" Katsura handed her the weapon.

"O-oh! Um alright, who should I shoot?"

"I don't know. Anyone I guess." Katsura shrugged.

Fuyuka aimed it at Sakuma and Moroi squeaked," No! Anybody but Sakuma!"

Fuyuka blinked as Moroi shielded the flustered boy with a hug," Jeez, Moroi. Calm down, it's just a story."

"B-but-"

"Shoot!" Katsura exclaimed startling Fuyuka. A loud gunshot was heard and everyone covered their heads with their hands. Katsura opened an eye and the two and sighed as she saw a hole in the ground."Fuyuppe! You were supposed to shoot Sakuma, not the floor."

"Sorry! Want me to try again?"

"No! Not poor Sakuma!" Moroi squeaked again, clutching the boy's torso, while glaring at the purple haired female.

"Fine...next dare! Fudou I dare you to wear a banana costume and lock yourself in a cage full of monkey and gorillas.

"The fuck is it with these crazy chicks! Moroi I told you if your stupid bodygaurd kidnap me one more time, I'll rip their-"

"You get to go home after this, please Fudou?" Moroi begged. The banana costume wearing boy refused, walking away. Suddenly one of the hungry gorillas fisted two bars if the cage and bent them open, creating a large gap. He stomped over to Fudou and picked him up throwing him inside the cage, and fixed the bent bars. Sakuma and Fubuki gaped in horror as the gorillas and monkey began ripping away at the yellow costume, enraged as Fudou shrieked in fear.

"GET THE FUCK OFF YOU BAS-"

"Oooh-OOOH! OOH AH AH!"

Michio rolled the cage behind the curtain, as Fudou began stringing out all the known curse words in English, Japanese, and ...Tagalog?

"Since when does Fudou speak Tagolog?" Moroi questioned. Katsura and Sakuma shrugged and watched as Burn and Goenji hid in an igloo, hiding from the polar bear that Burn dubbed, Gazel.

"What's going on?" Fubuki and the others turned their heads to see Genda in a steak costume. Katsura explained to him her dare.

"I am not dressing up as a steak and being chased by starving dogs." he crossed his arms.

"Well you're wearing the costume. We just need the dogs." she whistled and suddenly five poodles who were sticking their tongues out in hunger popped up, staring with wide eyes at Genda. Sakuma watched his best friend scream and run away, a poodle getting hold of his costume.

"Next, Toramaru will pretend to ne Tarzan!" Moroi stated. A blue haired boy, wearing only a brown cloth around his waist appeared above the curtains, hanging onto the chandeliers.

"Ah ahhhhh ahh ahhhhhhhh!" he suddenly swung down, holding a green rope . His legs stuck out and he knocked over the tied Fubui, who yelled in pain.

"Sorry!" Toramaru shouted.

"Yay! Wer'e done! Thanks Moroi! I had so much fun today!"

"You're welcome Katsura chan! It was really fun, thanks for sending in your dares, I appreciate it! Commercial everyone!"

XxX

"Bum Ba bum-bum!"

"Sakuma what was that?" Moroi questioned.

The boy sweatdropped," It's a little chime you hear once the commercial end and the show gets back on."

"Ooh it's nice. Do that more often. Okay everyone! I'd like to introduce Akeemi!"

The audience clapped for the guest star as she smile and bowed," Hello everyone! I'm the guest star! And we shall start right now! Okay Haruna do you like anyone?"

A blue haired girl walked on stage and smiled," Yeah! I like alot of people! For example Kidou, Natsumi, Aki, Moroi, Fuyu-"

"No no! Like Like!" Akeemi corrected.

Haruna blushed," O-oh... Um well promise you won't tell nii-chan."

"Promise."

"You too Sakuma."

"Yeah, yeah.."

"Okay..I like..Fudou.." she whispered quietly, butterflies tickling her tummy as she said his name.

"Aww how sweet! We won't tell anyone! Okay NEXT! Natsumi , did you know Kanon is your grandchild?"

The auburn haired girl twitched," Wh-what? I'm not even married! Who is this Kanon person?"

"Ah sorry , I can't say spoilers!" Akeemi giggled," Okay next! aki , is the American guy you like Ichinose?"

Aki blushed, and Rika appeared suddenly," What? You like Ichinose? Since when? So I see I have a competetor for Darling's heart! I'll be watching you Kino!" Aki gulped as Rika had a menacing look on her face.

"Um..yes..." she whispered.

"I knew it! Ahaha that's cute, okay now Fuyuka! Do you hate anybody?"

The adressed girl blinked in confusion," Hate? ...um...hmm..oh! My dentist, that pulled my tooth out when I was four! He was really mean.."

"I hate dentists too..." Fubuki stated , still tied on the chair,refusing to watch Barney.

"Endou how did you feel when Natsumi left?" Akeemi asked the brown haired boy.

"He was so depressed!" Haruna shouted. Natsumi blushed and smiled at Endou.

"Endou Mamoru! Confess your love to her and kiss!" the guest star shouted.

"What?" Both Natsumi and Endou swiveled around to gape at her.

"Confess!"

"Umm..." Natsumi looked awkward, while Endou excused himself.

"I'll make sure you kiss one day!" Akeemi roared. Moroi patted her shoulder.

"Calm down, don't force them to kiss if they don't want to."

"I thought you said they have to listen?"

"Yeah, but if it's relationship related then they can excuse themselves if they're uncomfortable."

"Aww that stinks!" Akeemi pouted," Well anyway! Fudou I dare you to read Kidou's diary out loud and Kazemaru to steal one thing from the managers and escape your death!"

Fudou appeared and pulled out a small diary,"Oh you mean this? Sure why not. I'm starting to like this game! Ahem, here goes. Today I saw that dumb mohawk boy flirting with my sister, oh and did I get pissed. I wanted to slaughter that jerk, kill him over and over. But I noticed Haruna was giggling and flirting back which made me shriek like a girl. Thank goodness no one heard-"

"FUDOU!" the Mohawk boy looked at Kidou who poked his head through the curtains.

"See ya!" Fudou shouted and ran, Kidou chasing after him.

Kazemaru appeared, four small items in hand. A pink lacy bra, a box of tampons, a stuffed Teddy bear and a cute purple bikini were in his hands," Um..."

"Oh goodie! You stole some of their belongings! Girls come see!"

Four enraged females held knives and torches and chased after the blue haired boy, wanting their private possessions back.

"Ahh man! Aki isn't here to do the next dare! Well next one is...ahh pooey! Goenji isn't here for us to throw pencils and erasers at him."

"Don't worry when he's back you can cone back again and we'll do your dare."

"Really Moroi-chan! Yay thanks, you're the best. Okay I have one more dare! Everyone say who your best friend is and kiss them!" the audience began shouting names and kissed eachother's cheeks.

"And you Moroi?" Akeemi questioned, "Kiss your best friend!"

Moroi blushed and laughed, and kissed Sakuma on the cheek," Thanks for being our guest star! We sure had fun today! Well everyone send in more dares!"

XxX

_ Next guest star will be Shizuka A. And Moon55555. Zonex I hope this cheered you up! I'm sorry to hear that! I hope things will get better for you! Wanna guest star? _


End file.
